FinalTale XV
by FandomGeekFan
Summary: (Yes, I know FFXV isn't complete yet, but I'm obsessed over the characters) The boys are chased and they fall into a hole, thats connected to the Undertale universe. Noctis, and his friends, have to somehow, adapt to their surroundings and Roles, and get themselves out of the underground. (First attempt at a crossover, and sticking to the Undertale plot as much as I can. )
1. Falling into another world

Okay, as I became obbsessed over Final Fantasy XV, And Undertale, I thought: Okay, how about I mix the Games together? And Oh, My, Lord, is my brain going wild.

So, before anyone gets confused, or annoyed, or whatever, I will say this now:

FFXV isn't out (ATM) And there isn't much plot to go by of what we know of, so, I'm just going to wing it.

Also, even though they're a group, they each have their individual roles. as well as, at the start, they're apart, but no worries, they're together by the end of the chapter.

As well as, the characters when speaking, will be in italics, as technically they're taling to eachother telepathically.

 **Roles** : Who - Why.

 **Frisk** : Noctis - He's the Main playable Character same as Frisk... This is straight forward.

 **'SOUL'** : Prompto - I thought he would enjoy being a floating heart, and he would be decent at dodging, especially when he finnally understands what he's doing.

 **Fight/Act** : Ignis - He's smart, so he would know when to fight, or to act, the other roles wouldn't suit him anyway.

 **Item/Mercy** : Gladiolus - I felt like he wouldn't suit the 'SOUL' Role, and I think he might know when to Flee and when to use Mercy, while Prompto might just constantly use the Flee button.

The reason I have this set up, is because It's more manageable for me. I don't want one character to be in control of one button, because who would control Frisk, and who will control the heart? So thats why Ignis and Gladiolus share the buttons and Prompto and Noctis just have frisk and the SOUL.

Hopefully, this makes sence. PM me if it doesn't, and tell me what your confused about, yeah?

Hope thats not too confusing. Anyway, I don't own Final Fantasy XV, or Undertale, and I hope you enjoy~

X~X~X

Noctis' Pov (What happened)

We've been running for a while. Our car was hit, and we crashed, so that was the reason we wern't fighting back. One hit on us, and we would be dead meat. While we were so busy running and trying to avoid getting shot, none of us seemed to notice the huge ditch in front of us. When we did, It was too late and we were already falling.

Noctis' Pov (Present)

My head was throbing, and I was sore all over. What happened? 'Oh, right, we fell into a big hole. How far did we fall? Not far considering im alive.' I dared to look up, and I was able to see the light of what seemed to be at the hole we fell from. That was a lot farther away than I thought. I looked down, wonddering what might of broken my fall, to see a huge patch of yellow flowers. 'Must be pretty durable'.

I looked at myself, to see if I had broken anything, thankfully I didn't, but I did see something weird. I was wearing a striped woolly top, blue shorts, and brown shoes. Not onlly that, I seemed to be a kid. Or I at least shrunk.

I tried to look for my friends, and I couldn't see much as it was dark. I couldn't find my voice to call out for them, so I didn't bother, thinking that my voice would return soon. Stumbling around, my eyes grew used to the darkness, and I was able to make out old, relic looking doors.

Not finding any more clues where I am now, I decided to go past the doors, and I ended up in a small room. There was also light shining in, but there wasn't any any yellow flowers. just a single, lonely flower. I decided to go up to it, to check it out, but it started talking. It even had a face!

"Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. Hmmm... You're new to the underground, arn'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here." Why did I not like the sound of that? Then again, it is a talking flower. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" Ready for what? "Here we go!"

Suddenly I boy my height, with sandy blond hair in a messy hair style, appeared infront of me, in a sort of closed boxed area. Under the boxed area, I saw my name, LV1, and my Health, which seems to be at 20. Taking a closer look at the person infront of me, I finally recognised who it was.

 _'Prompto!'._ As if hearing my thoughts, he turned around, and he spoke to me, but without moving his mouth.

 _'Noct! Whats... going on? Where are we?'_ I shrugged, and sort of figured that we could hear eachothers voice. And then we heard Floweys voice again.

"See that heart? That is your soul. The very culimination of your being." I looked at Prompto, who looked down at his shirt, which had a big red heart on it. he looked at me, and I gave him another shrug.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but It can become stong if you gain a lot of LV. Whats LV? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Me and Prompto looked at eachother, both of us were creeped out.

' _Uhhh... I'm not sure how I should feel about this...'_ Prompto said, and I nodded.

 _'I agree with you on that._ ' I said back

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey gave us a wink, and Prompto seemed to back away slightly. "Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white... 'Friendliness Pellets'. Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can!" Prompto seemed to freak out, before moving to the side, dodging the ''Friendliness pellets''. Floweys face turned into an irritated face.

"Hey buddy, you missed them. Lets try that again." Prompto looked at me, and I nodded.

 _'Touch ONE. Just to check it out. Okay?'_

 _'Uh... Okay.'_ Prompto moved out of the way for all of them, except purposly getting hit by one. Prompto screamed, and I felt pain rush over my entire body. I looked at my health and it was one percent.

"You Idiot. In this world, It's Kill or be Killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" Its voice went from nice, straight to evil in a matter of seconds. I couldn't make my swords appear, nor could I stop the bullets surrounding Prompto. I couldn't talk, my voice wouldn't work, and the bullets seemed to close in to Prompto. Prompto was trying to stay in the middle of the bullets, trying to keep them as far away as possible.

 _'Prompto!_ '

All of a sudden, I felt better. The health bar went back up to 20, and the bullets were gone. A fireball appeared next to the flower and hit it, causeing flowey to fly away. Then, there was a tall, goat woman in a purple dress. I seem to come up, just under her shoulders, and she came closer.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth. Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guid you through the catacombes."

The box dissapeared, but Prompto was still next to me. He also seemed to be floating.

 _'Do we trust her?'_ Prompto asked, coming closer to me.

 _'Well, For now we should. she saved us.'_ I replied, looking up. He's a bit taller now that he's floating.

 _'Yeah, she doesn't seem too evil.'_ He mused looking in the direction that 'Toriel' left in.

So, I decided to follow her through another old relic-looking doors into another room. But this room, was painted purple, and I can see in them. Prompto was content in following me, so I continued to follow I got slightly distracted by something shiny in the red leaves. I saw a small star-shaped jewel, and when I touched it, I felt a rush of DETERMINATION. there seemed to be something under it, and there was a box, that said 'EMPTY'. I tapped it, and it said my name, my LV, and the time. Under that, it siad where I was. It read 'RUINS'.

Remembering that I was supposed to follow Toriel, I ran after her, which meant by running up steps, and almost triping, which carsed Pormpto to laugh. I sent a look his way, and continued. toriel stopped, and started talking. I mostly half listened, as I was more busy taing in the scenery. She stepped on some switches and then pulled a lever, which opened another door. She said something and then walked off into the next room.

I walked over the pressed buttons and did the exact same thing that Toriel did, then went into the next room. Toriel said something about switches, and Waled off, and I followed her lead. I went over to a brightly coloured switch, and pulled it. She seemed content and moved on. I repeated with the next one, and we left the room.

 _'I'm bored. This is all boring.'_

 _'Maybe somehting will happen soon, Noct. Be patient.'_

Toriel started talking again, and Prompto gave me a look that said I should listen, so I did.

"As a human living in the underground, Monsters may try to attack you. You must be prepared for this situation. However, worry not, the process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time and I will come to resolve the conflict." I looked at prompto, who shrugged, and we continued to listen.

"Practice talking to the Dummy." I looked over at the weird looking Dummy thing and when I got close, It was the same thing that we were with Flowey. However, there were more options, a Fight, Act, Items and Mercy. Then, out of all of the times to find my other missing friends, we see Ignis and Gladiolus. They were wearing clothes, or holding things that seemed to corrospond with the pictures of the buttons.

Ignis has a black shirt, with a volume symbol on it, and he was holding, what seemed to be a stick. Gladiolus was wearing the same black shirt, but with an X on it, while also holding a sort of bag.

They both looked as confused as much as Prompto and me, shocked.

 _'Noctis, Prompto. What happened?' I_ gnis asked, and gladiolus chimed in too.

 _'Yeah, what happened after we fell.'_

 _'We don't know, but apparently this is a Fight, and... Uh... You guys seem to control the buttons, I guess?'_ They looked down at the buttons in front of them, and they looked at what they had.

' _Toriel told us to talk to the Dummy, so if you see something that says 'Talk' then use it.'_ Prompto spoke up, Ignis and Gladiolus nodded and seemed to probe for a little while longer.

 _'Found something. Out of assumation, 'Fight' means attacking it, while 'Act' Means doing anything, but attacking it. There are options in the Act, and it says 'check' and 'Talk'. I assume thats what were supposed to do.'_

Me, Prompto and Gladiolus seemed to watch Ignis as he tapped on the Talk option.

"Uh, hello?" The dummy did nothing and it seemed as out turn 'ended'. Suddenly, the actual fight ended, and Toriel started to talk to us. Ignis and gladiolus was still with me and Prompto when the Fight ended.

"Ah, very good! You are very good" And she walked off. We all looked at each other, and it seemed as this would go on for a long time.

X~X~X

Okay, I thought I should end it there. This was acctually hard, but also fun to do.

I'm keeping to the story as much as I can, but I will skip some parts that arn't nessissary.

Basically I'm watching play throughs on youtube and going from there.

I wanted Ignis and Gladiolus to come in before I ended the First Chapter, So I got to the dummy bit and htought: Good place to leave it.

And yes, i think you might of noticed, but how the Fight is on going, I described the area (The options, name, LV, Health etc) because I picture it as something similar to a bored, and you have to click on the 'buttons' to activate it. thats my headcanon anyway.

I do hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this, so... Yeah.

Bye~


	2. Finally alone

Okay, because I love this Idea, I thought to continue it. Slightly awkward, but Its going to be fun.

So, as we know the roles of everyone, And whats going on (More or less), lets continue, shall we?

I don't Own Final Fantasy XV (SquareEnix(?) nor Undertale (Toby Fox)

X~X~X

Prompto's Pov (Before the fight with Flowey)

After we fell into the hole, I couldn't see anything. I tried shouting, talking, singing, but I don't think anyone was close enough to hear me. I don't know where I was, but It wasn't very pleasing. It felt as if I was waiting forever, until, I blinked, and I'm inside a box, standing, or in another case, floating, infront of a flower. I guess I can assume that we all went to different places, even though we fell into the same hole.

Noctis' Pov

 _'So, can either of you fill me and Gladiolus in? I'm confused as to why we are following a stange monster woman in a dress, and why we shunk to a childs height..'_ Ignis ased, and me and Prompto just looked at each other.

 _'Well, it's a long story. See, goat-mum kinda saved us from an evil flower that was trying to kill us. She also healed us when we had almost no health left. Besides, she reminds me of a mother, or some sort of motherly figure.'_ Prompto explained, and Ignis nodded, and seemed to give in.

 _'Well, Gladiolus, do you understand it?'_ He asked the quiet, taller than all of us, male, who shrugged.

 _'As long as we're not killed, or backstabbed, I don't really mind.'_ Gladiolus seemed particually relaxed compared to a curious Ignis, annoyed me, and paranoid Prompto.

 _'For the question on why we're the same size as a ten year old, even I'm confused, and I'm pretty much the first one to be consious by what I can tell.'_ I piped up, and Ignis nodded.

 _'Well then, lets not dilly-dally, we shouldn't keep her waiting.'_ Ignis said, and started to walk on. I followed, and Prompto and Gladiolus were following as well. when we entered the room, we saw Toriel.

"There is another puzzle in this room... I wonder if you can solve it." And with that, she waited at the end of the room. I looked around, and I noticed that the other three can't exactly go too far away from me. Only to about arms reach, so we're pretty close together. Walking up to Toriel to ask her for help, she started to walk off, and I realised there was more to the puzzle.

 _'God i'm stupid'_ Everyone looked at me, and I shook my head and carried on.

However, a random frog came out and attacked us. Which meant going into a fight. I seemed to just be a spectator that controls everyone. Well, mostly just Ignis and Gladiolus, by what I can tell. I don't know what Prompto does, other than dodge incoming attacks.

 _'Noctis, what do you think we should do?'_ I heard Ignis on my left.

 _'I would suggest stall for time, thats what Toriel said to do. Hopefully Toriel realises we're in a fight.'_ I see Ignis nod and go into the Act menu.

 _'Uh, should we check, compliment, or threaten?'_ I wondered for a while, it doesn't seem too harsh, and maybe we should be nice.

 _'Uh, Check it first, we can go from there.'_ Ignis nods and click check. I look over to see Ignis reading information about it. _'Anything Ignis?'_

 _'Uhm, it says that ''Life is hard for this enemy". What should we do now?'_

Before anyone could answer, Toriel stepped in. She gave one scary look the the frog, because the frog basically had a look of 'I was just told off' guilty face.

Continuing to follow Toriel, I noticed Prompto's attention on a sign. I walk over to it, and read it.

"The western room is the eastern rooms blueprint" I decided to ignore it, as it wasn't something relevence to me and carried on after Toriel. Toriel stopped and looked at me.

"This is the puzzle, but... Here, take my hand for a moment." He held out a furry paw, and I took it. It was really soft, and I smiled slightly. She slowly led me through the maze of spikes. Prompto seemed to understand the puzzle.

 _'Oh, I get it! The path in the other room resonates with the path that doesn't have real spikes here!'_ I nodded slightly, and Ignis agreed.

 _'It makes perfect sence, but a question. Why do they have so much puzzles? These could potentially kill someone.'_ Gladiolous and Prompto agreed, and before I got to even say anything, Toriel took my attention.

"The puzzles seem to dangerous for now." And then she walks off, once again.

 _'Yeah, I'm basically a ten year old. If kids this age are going into the mountains and falling down here, shouldn't they make it atleast a bit easier to solve? Or fun at least, because I'm bored of being walked through these like a kid.'_ Everyone just shrugs and I follow after Toriel. She says that I have to get to the end of the room without her, and then leaves AGAIN.

 _'I'm getting tired of Toriel continuing to leave me alone. Either stay with me, or stay away and leave me along. Jeez.'_ I grumble in my head, forgetting that everyone can hear me, and they start laughing. _'Don't laugh, its just irritating.'_

Waling down a bit more, I heard a yelp and I stopped to look back.

 _'Oh god, I saw Flowey, the demon, evil flower! Its following us, what do we do?! Oh god!'_ Prompto started freaking out flying as far from the floor as he could go.

 _'Yeah, I did see a weird flower looking thing before it dissapeared into the ground.'_ Gladiolus seemed to prove what Prompto said, and Ignis calmed him down.

 _'Prompto, If this "Flowey" thing is only watching us, as long as it doesn't hurt us, I think we'll be fine. Right?'_ Prompto seemed to calm down nod and then floated back to our level.

 _'Yeah, besides, We need to complete Toriels task.'_ I say, before walking down some more.

After what seemed to be ages of trying to calm down Prompto who didn't like the fact that we were being watched, and walking, we finally got to the end. But Toriel wasn't anywere to be seen. Ignoring the randomly placed pillar, I make a move to go to the next room, but Toriel comes out from behind the pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was mearly behind the pillar the whole time, Thank you for trusting me." She said, and Gladiolus piped up.

 _'Uh, she did leave us. She wasn't with us, so she did leave us.'_ Everyone, including me, nodded.

"However, there was an important reason for this excercise... To test your Indipendance. I must attend to some buisness, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here, It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an Idea, I will give you a CELLPHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" And with that, she left.

 _'So, is she gone for good, or is this going to be a temporary thing?'_ I ask, and Ignis laughs.

 _'You sure don't like her-'_ I cut him off, there and then because It was wrong.

 _'I do, like her. She's nice, but kinda irritating of leaving and coming back. And the constant 'hold-you-hand-though-all-puzzles' is kind of irritating.'_ They nod and decide to wait around.

Bored, I thought to use my cellphone. Though... I don't know where the hell it is.

 _'Where would my Cellphone be?_ ' I asked, and _Prompto shrugged._

 _'To be honest, This sort of feels like a game. with the FIGHTS, the people or monsters here... If it was, it would probably be in the 'menu' or something.'_

 _'You know, that might be the most smartest thing you said yet."_ Ignis says, earing a dirty look from Prompto before continuing. _'Fighting, Acting, Options, Monsters, this Cave place... It might as well be a video game. And the reason why we're not being hunted by Niflhiem's guards.'_ Gladiolus seems to agree, and I shrug. I don't really care if its a game or not, as long as I don't die.

' _Well, how do I open the 'Menu'?_ ' I asked, and a sort of black rectangle appeared in front of me. in side of it, were two boxes. The top one had my name on it, with LV, HP and G. The box under it, said Items, Stat and Cell. ' _Never mind then'_

I can't seem to do anything with the top box, so I look in ITEM. I tap it, and Gladiolus' bag opened, and had nothing in it. I tap it again, and it closed. I thought to also check my STATS,

my name was at the top, below it was my LV, and my HP. like before they were at 1 and 20/20. below that, was AT, DF, EXP and Next. my why I could assume, At and DT meant attack and Defence. EXP was whatever, while next, I'm assuming 'to next LV'. my AT, DF and EXP was all at 0, while Next was 10.

Figured I had played around with the STATS long enough and decided to test out the Cellphone.

The only number I had on it, was Toriel's. Tapping on her name, options apeared infront of me. Everyone came to look at the options with me.

 _'Say hello, Talk about yourself, Call her 'Mum' and Flirt? What kind of options are these? Like seriously? If this is a game, this is messed up.'_ Prompto voices out the options and we all lagreed.

I decide to be bold and call Toriel anyway. I tapped on the 'Say hello' and the phone started ringing. After a small chat, the call ends and I tap 'Talk about yourself' which ends up her saying she's an old woman who worries alot. now I have two choices, call her mum, or flirt. If I choose one, we don't choose the other, I can say that now.

Deciding not to ring anymore, I thought to move on to the next room.

 _'Didn't toriel say not to go anywhere?'_ Ignis said, basically being pulled along. In fact, where ever I go, I basically pull them with me.

 _'Yeah, but i'm only checking around the area. And if she isn't back within the next half hour, I'm gone.'_ I say. I hate waiting, and I don't wanna wait, so I walk out, and I immediatly get a call from Toriel.

"Hello this is Toriel. You did not leave the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be Dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" I wasn't even allowed to say Anything, and she hanged up on me. I shook my head and decided to talk to the frong that was just sitting there.

"Excuse me, Human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters." I look over to Ignis, who also loos intrested, as he is the one who deals in fighting or acting. "If you act a certain way, or fight until you almost defeat them, they may not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight, please, human. Use some Mercy." I look over to Gladiolus who seems to now be a bit more intrested, then he was previously.

I nod, and walk to the Shiny thing that I saw before. Going through the leaves, I touched it, and I felt a wave of Determination fill me. Looking under it, it had my old Data from the last time I used this, and when I tapped it, the only thing that changed was the time. I shrug, and put it down, and Ignis seemed intrested.

 _'What was that thing?_ ' I shug, as I really don't know.

 _'It just sort of... Saves my Data, or something. And whenever I touch it, I get very determined, for some reason.'_ Everyone looks at me, and I shug again. _'I don't know, okay?'_

I wanted to also check out the room that was next to the froggit.

X~X~X

Okay, I did have fun with this one. I'm trying to keep it between 2000 words, because over 2000 words gets a little excessive.

I'm trying to keep everyone involved, and it feels as if I'm leaving out gladiolus and Prompto alot.

Fights, monster candy, and mybe even napstabook. that is, if we get to him.

Also, It was Kind of annoying with the frog, because I wanted to find a playthrough where someone 'checks the frog' not fight it or compliment it. in the end, I found someone who 'fight' the frog' and it worked the same way with 'compliment' so I went: ya know what? just put it down any way.

Hope oyu enjoyed, and see you in the next chapter~


	3. Puzzles, and learning

Okay, there is nothing to say but the fact that I hate, but also love this story. And I am determinded to finish it.

Final Fantasy XV belongs to Square Enix and Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.

And, depending on how many chapters it takes for the boys to leave the ruins, Depends if I make other stories that corrospond with this one.

ANd, Noctis might be a bit OOC, but only for a bit. He's supposed to be really grumy and quiet, but I'm making him mostly grumble to himself.

Other than that, hope you enjoy~

X~X~X

Ignis' POV (Before the Fight with the Dummy)

After we fell, it seemed that our injuries from being on the suface, disapeared. While Noctis was in pain from the fall, he did have a large would on his back, but when I chacked, It was gone. It seems he only sustained injuried from falling. Not only that, when I was in some sort of black VOID, it sounded as if someone was trying to talk to me, but I can't remember what it said.

Noctis's Pov (Present)

As I seemed to 'Save' my data, I went into the room that the frog was next to. It was a small room, but it had a sort of small pillar inthe middle of it. I went up to it, and there was a note. It said:

'Take one'. And then, an option appeared, 'Yes' or 'No'. I tap yes, and nothing happened. It then said, 'You took a piece of candy. Look in the Menu'

' _Menu_ ' And like that, the menu appeared. _'Im not going to get used to this.'_ I tap on the items, and inside Gladiolus' bag, was a 'monster candy'. _'Use, info, or drop. Lets look at it._ ' I'm mostly talking to myself at this point, before tapping on the 'Info'.

' _Monster candy - Heals 10 hp. has a distinct, non-licorice flavour_.' Ignis read it out loud, and I almost jumped. Everyone was being really quiet, and it felt as if I was by myself most of the time.

 _'Does Noctis eat it, or do I eat it?_ Because I'm the one thats get hit.' Prompto asked. I thought for a second before realising something.

 _'I want to try something. Touch my arm.'_ I hold my arm out, and when everyone tried to touch me, they go right through it. Prompto is probably in the verge of a panic attack, Ignis seems intregued, while Gladiolus just looked really creeped out.

' _Oh, my god, what is going on?!'_

 _'Hmmm... Intresting...'_

 _'What the actual heck?"_

'Well, looks like you wont be eating, Prompto. If you can't touch me, I hightly doubt you can otuch, let along eat, food.' He seemed to sulk and pout while I left the room. Moving to 'save' my progress, we bumped into a small 'Whimsun', and entered a fight.

I looked over to Ignis, and he looked at me, then at Whimsun.

 _'Im going to assume you want me to check?'_ Ignis asked and I nodded, And he did so. ' _Aparently, its too sensitive to fight'_ I nodded, and Prompto just had a look of confusing on his face.

 _'Am I... being surrounded by moths?' He asked, and he was, around him, was a circle of moths. They just circled him and that was it. 'Ugh, I hate bugs'_

 _'That makes both of us'_ I said, and continued _. 'Promto. Don't touch them. Avoid all white things.'_ I told him, I learned that mistake from Flowey, Never again. He nodded, and just stayed still until the attack was over.

 _' What do we do now? Consol or terrorise? Also, its name is yellow, not white._ ' Ignis informed me, and I was confused. I saw Gladiolus checking the Mercy button.

 _'Uhm, the 'Spare' option is yellow. We can flee as well.'_ I thought for a bit.

 _'see what happens when you spare it._ ' I said, and gladiolus nodded, and tapped the spare button. We apparently earned nothing, but we were able to stop the fight with it. ' _So, I'm going to assume that if the name is yellow, we can spare the monster?'_ Ignis seemed really intrested, While Gladiolus seemed happy he was able to do something.

 _'lets continue, shall we? It seems as if Toriel isn't coming any time soon, so we should explore until we get too confused. Sound like a plan?_ ' Ignis asked, and I nodded. I was happy I got to do puzzles by myself.

Moving on, there was weird vent-looking things, and the floor looked cracked.

 _'You highness, please be careful.'_ Ignis said, and I nodded, and steped on once of the cracked floor, however, it was too unstable because I fell right through it, and onto a pile of leaves. I get up, and I was bombarded with Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto freaking out.

 _'Hightness, are you Okay?!'_

 _"Noct, are you hurt?'_

 _'What happened?"_

 _'Guys, I feel fine. I think... Its supposed to show that cracked floors... shouldn't be stepped on? Or, if you fall, you fall onto leaves. thats safe.'_ I shrug and walk to the door on the right to the leaves. I go into the door, and I'm pulled back to where I was, but the other side of the cracked floor.

I walk a few feel, and I bump into whimsun Again. I look over to Gladiolus, who nods and Spares it, and we continue on out way.

We go into a second room, and the phone rings once again.

"Hello, this is Toriel. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Options of Cinnamon and BScotch appeared in front of me. I pointed to the butterscotch, because even though I don't mind cinnamon, butterscotch is better.

"Oh, I see, thank you very much"

I looked at everyone, who shrugged and continued walking, only to be called after a few steps.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You do not DISLIKE Cinnamon do you? I know what your prefrence is but...would you turn your nose up at it if you found it on your plate? Right right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." And with that, she ended the call.

 _'Does this woman mind?'_ I grumble, and everyone smiled. Prompto told me that I should be reading the signs because they probably explain most of the puzzles. So I did.

'Three out of four rocks recomend you push them'

I looked over to the ONLY rock in the room, the spikes ontop of the bridge, and the switch next to it. The rock was pretty light, so I pushed it easily enough onto the switch, and the spikes went down.

Going to the next room, How many rooms are there) I noticed the vents a saw a while ago, and the cracked floor. stepping on on, to see whats at the bottom,I fall onto the red leave. Getting up, I notice that there is a path, so I i walk across the leaves to read a sign at the end.

 _'Please don't step on the leaves'_

Doing just that, I realise that the path that isn't covered in leaves, must be the path that I can walk on. However, before I can say anything, a moldsmall appeared, and we entered a fight. Ignis didn't say anything, and checked it.

 _'Well, it says 'Sterotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains.' And its name is already yellow. So, uh, Gladiolus?'_

 _'Right on it'_ Gladiolus said, but before he could do anything, It started attacking Prompto with white balls. Prompto just flew around and dodged them as best as he could for what seemed to be 10 seconds. When we had our turn, Gladiolus spared it and we won the Fight, and also earned 2 gold. So, we continued. Going into the door and going back to the broken floor, a Whismsun came up to us again. I sigh and the fight ended almost instantly. I looked over to Gladiolus, who shrugged.

 _'I know what to do with Whimsun. You don't need to tell me to spare them.'_ I nodded and we continued.

I remembered the patteren from below, and carefully walked the lines of the broken floor and somehow managed to avoid any more broken floor parts.

 _'How were you able to do that?'_ Prompto asked me, and I shrugged.

 _'I remembered the patteren from below, and just kinda walked the path.'_ Ignis clapped lightly.

 _'Well done, Noctis'_. And with that, we went into the next room. There were three rocks and three switches. I was moving the rocks the the switches when the last one actually spoke up.

"Woah there partner! Who said you can push me around?" I pointed in the direction of the switch, and the rock said

"Hm? So You're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you pumpkin" I grmaced and almost facepalmed when he only moved an inch. I got its attention again and made a pushing movement with my hands again.

"Hm? you want me to move some more? Alrighty, hows this?" and it moved the oposite way that I wanted it to go. I tried to get it to go the other way.

"Hm? that was the wrong Direction? Okay, I think I got it." And he finally got onto the switch. When he did, the spikes at the end retracted, and before I could get the the spikes, the rock moved and the spikes came back up. I went back the the rock and pointed to the switch.

"You asking me to stay there? You're giving me a real work out." And the rock finally stayed on the switch. Thankfully.

Going to go to the spies, a Whimsun AND a Froggit attacked us. Gladiolus spared the Whimsun, who just stayed still, easily, and the Froggit was letting flies attack Prompto. Prompto somehow managed to dodge all of the flies, and it was our turn again. I looked at Ignis, who shurgged.

 _'Terrorise or Compliment?'_ and I thought for a while, and thought I'd be nice.

 _'Compliment it?_ ' And Ignis did. It seems Ignis actually has to speak, so he said

 _'You you lovely today'_ And its name went yellow. However, prompto had to dodge flies before we could spare it. When we had our turn, Gladiolus spared it and we earned 2 gold.

 _'Okay, so Moldsmals and Whimsuns we can spare instantly, while we have to compliment Froggits to spare them.'_ Ignis finalised, and I nodded. Gladiolus put his thumbs up and Propto pouted.

 _'Why am I the one that has to dodge?'_ He whined, and I spoke up.

 _'Well, one, you would be fleeing from every battle, Gladiolus wouldn't dodge, he's too much of 'take the hit' guy, and would get us killed as the white things actually deals damage. And, You wouldn't be able to handle doing all the talking, as well as Ignis does. That, and I wouldn't be able to dodge to save my life.'_ Prompto continued to pout but said nothing of it.

Going to the next room, which was more like a small hallway, There was the star thing. Doing what I usually did, I 'Saved' and I was filled with determination. Looking at a table with cheese on it, I notice that the cheese is stuck to the table.

 _'Hey, look over here! there's a little hole with a mouse inside!'_

I realise that the mouse wants the cheese, so when I try to take the cheese to give it to the mouse, the cheese wouldn't come off. Anoyed I decided to leave it and move on.

X~X~X

This was actually pretty hard. I didn't know how the Menu would appear, so I thought 'Speaking menu!' and that took a few hours.

But other than that, Its going pretty well. I'm using GameGrumps's play through as a refrence, becasue those two are freaking awesome.

I hope you enjoyed, because I certainly love writing this.


End file.
